


Give me one, I'll give you two. Give me two, I'll give you my everything

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is invited to spend Christmas with his lover, Akashi Seijuurou, starting from his birthday. They are, however, surprised by a terrible snowstorm. Things are solved for the better, but apparently the thing that truly catches Akashi off guard isn't the snow - it's Kuroko's birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with a little surprise!
> 
> First of all, happy birthday, Akashi!!! My devilish angel is celebrating one more year of lovey-dovey moments with our lovely bluenette, with a lot more of them to come! And as such, I wanted to write about some of them :D
> 
> So, get under a blanket and get warmed up by the fluff (and afterwards, smut) of this little AkaKuro one-shot ;D
> 
> Enjoy!! XD

_“The biggest snow storm of this decade hit Kyoto 1 hour ago and its damages are already clear. Both the Shinkansen and other railways have been cut, and it’s impossible to walk in the street due to the strength of the winds. We advise you to stay at home and only come out due to an emergency, such as going to the hospital.”_

 

Those were the advices that every single TV and radio station were announcing in the whole region of Kyoto. Akashi Seijuurou listened closely to all of them while he waited for an opportunity to try to connect his calls once again. Apparently, because of all the snow, the connections between cell phones were slower than usual and had a bigger probability of simply disconnecting all of a sudden.

 

That was what happened 1 hour ago, when the storm started and he was talking on the phone with Kuroko Tetsuya to know which the exact hour he would arrive to Kyoto was. He had tried several times to call him again, but the bad weather always ruined the connection or, when it connected, made it impossible for them to speak properly with each other.

 

All he could do was pray for the better and wait for the storm to quiet down. Kuroko was probably still in the Shinkansen, so there really wasn’t any need to stress all that much. Or that’s what he wanted to think… The fact that the bluenette always pulled the most ridiculous of acts to accomplish something was worrying him to no end.

 

Kuroko surely wouldn’t walk all the way here from the train station in case the Shinkansen managed to arrive to it, right? Not with the humungous storm going outside.

 

That little predisposition of the bluenette was making him extremely impatient so he picked up his phone once again and dialed his number. He waited for a while to the call to connect, but nobody answered once again. He was about to end the call when it suddenly connected.

 

“Tetsuya, where are you?” asked right away the redhead, getting up from the sofa where he was watching the news on.

 

 _“I’… get… ere… kun…”_ answered the bluenette, his voice almost imperceptible with all the noise and interference that the call had due to the snow.

 

“What? Can you rep—“ Suddenly the call was cut off once again, interrupting Akashi when he was about to ask him to repeat what he had said. He clicked his tongue and sat back on the sofa.

 

He couldn’t fully understand what Kuroko had said, but it almost sounded like… He readily got up from the sofa once again and motioned over to pick his coat, walking to the hallway immediately.

 

 _That stubborn little ghost of a person will hear from me if he did what I think he did!,_ started grumbling Akashi inwardly as he put on his snow boots in the entrance of his apartment. He got up almost instantaneously after he finished tying the laces and lunged his hand forward to open the front door.

 

When he stepped outside, Akashi came crashing against a block of ice. No, actually it was a person. He only had mistaken it for a block of ice due to the blue color and the fact that they were full of snow and cold as an iceberg.

 

“Ah, Akashi-kun. Hello,” greeted Kuroko, rubbing lightly his completely red nose, his breath forming white clouds in the air due to its warm temperature in the cold surrounding it. “You shouldn’t go outside right now. The weather is terr—“

 

“Are you an idiot!?” suddenly admonished Akashi, interrupting the smaller male when he was talking. He audibly sighed, feeling half exasperated at his mate’s completely ridiculous and almost suicidal ideas, half relieved that he got there completely safe even without any means of transportation to do so. The redhead pulled him against his chest, the coldness of his body making him shiver slightly. “Just come inside, Tetsuya. I’ll draw you a bath so you can warm up before you catch a cold or worse.”

 

“Mhm,” nodded Kuroko, hugging the warm body of the redhead back. Akashi was about to let go of him so they could enter inside of his apartment when the smaller male pulled him closer against him once again, hiding his face in the base of his neck.

 

“Tetsuya?” called the redhead, peering down at the hugging male with a certain curiosity.

 

“…” Shifting his body a little bit awkwardly, Kuroko slowly looked up, his face completely flushed (both due to the cold weather outside and the embarrassment he was feeling), and softly smiled to the taller male. “Happy birthday, Seijuurou-kun.”

 

Akashi was momentarily taken aback but quickly broke out of his stupefaction. Smiling softly, he kissed the top of the bluenette’s forehead. “Thank you, Tetsuya. Was it because of this that you hurried up and came to my apartment even with this terrible storm going on?”

 

“Well, I wanted to be the first one to tell you those words, but you probably already heard it from someone else,” mumbled Kuroko, feeling extremely embarrassed for being this honest with the redhead. “And I wanted to spend time with you…”

 

“You may not have been the first to congratulate me, but it’s more than obvious that I felt the happiest when you did,” pointed out Akashi, chuckling softly at the shyness of his little bluenette. He kissed once again his forehead and then lowered his face a little bit more to deliver a chaste, but long, kiss on his cold lips. “Now let’s get inside already. It’s freezing and you must be anxious to warm up, right?”

 

Walking backwards while keeping the bluenette in his embrace, Akashi entered inside of his apartment once again and closed the door. With his hands, he took out of the top of Kuroko’s head and shoulders the snow that had accumulated there and was starting to melt, freezing even further the smaller male as it soaked up his hair and clothes.

 

They entered inside of the apartment fully and Akashi gave a beige fleece blanket to Kuroko, wrapping it around his body and softly snuggling him in it.

 

“I’ll warm up the water in the bathtub, so just wait there, okay?” said the redhead, taking off his jacket once again and walking over to the bathroom.

 

Shivering a little bit, Kuroko observed as the taller male opened the door to his bedroom and disappeared inside. Not knowing what to do meanwhile, and with his body completely soaked due to the melted snow, he decided to walk around in the room to warm up a little bit. He was motioning over to the window to peer outside when he suddenly remembered something and walked right back to the place where he had dropped the bag with his things. It was a medium bag, since he would only stay in Kyoto until the end of Christmas and he had some clothes in Akashi’s apartment, but it was made of fabric and he wasn’t sure if it was water-proof.

 

 _I hope Akashi-kun’s birthday present is okay,_ thought Kuroko in the back of his mind as he rumbled through the insides of the bag. The clothes were a little bit humid but the small wrapped package seemed completely dry and intact. He sighed in relief and snuggled the package back in the middle of his clothes, in a spot that was still completely dry.

 

The bluenette lovingly stared to the small, square package and started rumbling in his head once again. His thoughts were exactly the same as when he walked from the train station to Akashi’s apartment – how would he give him his birthday present? Just the thought that he would be giving something like _that_ to his lover made him feel butterflies inside of his stomach and a small nervousness, but one as sweet as sugar, occupied his mind.

 

_Will Akashi be happy with my gift?_

 

“Tetsuya! The water is ready!” called the redhead from inside of the master bedroom.

 

“Ah! Y-Yes!” Kuroko quickly closed his bag and got up, motioning in hasty steps to inside of the bedroom while wrapping his frozen body a little bit more in the blanket.

 

-.-

 

Kuroko sighed in satisfaction as he exited Akashi’s bedroom and entered once again inside of the living room, running the towel softly through his blue locks of hair. The hot water of the bath had made wonders to his cold body and he was now feeling completely warm and fluffy, putting behind his back the fact that he had almost become a Blue Moon-flavored ice cream.

 

He looked around the room and found Akashi setting the kotatsu in the center of the living room, giving the final adjustments to it. The redhead quickly noticed his presence (Akashi was probably one of the few people who could tell when he was in the same room as them) and looked over in his direction, smiling softly at him as he observed the smaller male towel-drying his hair.

 

Akashi called the bluenette with his hand and pointed down to the kotatsu. “I decided to set it up, since we probably won’t be leaving my apartment until it’s _safe_ enough to walk in the street.”

 

“Ugh… How long are you going to stay angry for what I did?” grumbled softly Kuroko as he walked over to the taller male. “I did it thinking of you. Shouldn’t you be happy that I decided to come anyway and now we have more time together? We haven’t seen each other since September, you know?”

 

“I’m happy, but it doesn’t change the fact that you could have gotten in some sort of accident on the way here,” admonished Akashi as he pulled the other male’s arm down so he could sit in the kotatsu. He put himself behind the bluenette and picked up the towel, helping him finishing to towel-dry his hair. “I bet that during the entire way here you didn’t see anyone on the street, be it walking or on cars, right?”

 

“…”

 

“I’ll take your silence as an ‘yes’. If something had happened, you would be frozen death in the street right now,” continued Akashi in his admonishment. “And that’s what is making me angry. The fact that I would be completely useless in helping you if that happened is also making me mad.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” sighed the bluenette, turning his head slightly to peer at the male behind him.

 

“Good,” acknowledged the taller male, giving a quick peck to Kuroko’s lips. He got up and motioned over to the kitchen. “I have some mikan so let’s eat them while under the kotatsu. Oh, I also managed to get a copy of the book you wanted to read.”

 

“As always, you spoil me, Akashi-kun,” sighed the bluenette, a soft smile on his features. “If you continue to give me what I want, I won’t be able to return to Tokyo.”

 

“What’s wrong with spoiling your lover?” asked Akashi, a smirk tugging his lips slightly upwards as he prepared a bowl with the fruit. “And isn’t that a good thing? Just move in to here already. You can transfer to my college, can’t you?”

 

“I don’t think I’m smart enough to be in the same college as you, even if we are in different departments,” deadpanned Kuroko, turning back to focus on the kotatsu. He settled himself inside of the warm table and covered his lap with the futon, relishing in the warm sensation. “And… I don’t think your father would really like it if I moved in here.”

 

“What has my father anything to do with it? This apartment is mine and I can invite whoever I want to come here,” pointed out the redhead, coming from outside of the kitchen with the bowl. He motioned first to the shelf in the living room and picked up a book, and then walked over to the kotatsu once again. “He may be my father but he doesn’t have a say in who I date or who I want to live with.”

 

“I know but…” Kuroko observed the taller male put the bowl with the mikan on top of the surface of the kotatsu and sit under the futon beside him, giving him the book. It really was the one he had been searching for. “But he finally gave you permission to move out to your own apartment. I don’t want to be the cause of you having to go back to living with him when you don’t like to be in that house.”

 

“Hey, Tetsuya…” interrupted Akashi, motioning his hand up to softly pull the bluenette’s chin fully in his direction. “Have I ever made a mistake before? Hmm?”

 

“Well… no…” mumbled shyly the smaller male.

 

“Then why are you questioning me? If I’m telling you that you can, then it’s because you can,” added the redhead, running his thumb softly through the other male’s cheek and jaw line. “I wouldn’t have told you that otherwise, would I?”

 

“…” Kuroko slowly motioned his hand up and grabbed Akashi’s, pulling it down and entwining their fingers. He faced forward once again and let his head drop sideways, leaning it on the redhead’s shoulder, a soft smile brightening his face. “I’ll think about it, then.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything to think about it, though,” pointed out Akashi, lunging his head slightly down to kiss the top of the bluenette’s head.

 

“Aren’t you quite the confident one…” deadpanned Kuroko, moving his free hand to grab a mikan from the bowl.

 

“Well, the fact that we have been dating for years now with clear skies in view gives me a little bit of confidence that you will eventually give in to my puppy-eyed pleads,” teased the taller male, a smirk erupting in his features once again as he released the other male’s hand so he could peel the citrus fruit.

 

“Ah, yes… I’ve been dealing with your over-confident, devilish and smug self for close to four years now, haven’t I?” teased back the bluenette, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he slowly peeled the mikan.

 

“Well, I could say the same. It’s quite hard to have to deal with your stubbornness, unhealthy addiction to vanilla milkshakes and completely random, and quite disastrous to others, moves,” counterattacked Akashi, the smirk on his face widening.

 

They looked at each other, an eyebrow slightly raised in the bluenette’s features, and started to laugh, Akashi motioning his hand forward to take one of the wedges of the fruit. He put it in his mouth and enjoyed the sweetness – both of the mikan and of the time spent with his bluenette.

 

Kuroko also put one of the wedges in his mouth and opened the book, snuggling a little bit closer to the redhead. The mixture of the warmth and fluffiness of the kotatsu and the body heat of the taller male was all he could ask for the coldest winter day in Japan in quite a few years.

 

“You’re already going to start to read the book? Eager, aren’t we?” teased Akashi, taking another wedge out of the peeled mikan and motioning it up to Kuroko’s mouth.

 

The smaller male immediately took it in his mouth and looked back to the book. “It’s not like I want to ignore you, Akashi-kun. I’m just really curious about what’s going to happen in this book. If you don’t want me to read right now, I won’t. It’s your birthday, after all.”

 

“Don’t worry. I like to watch you read. It’s sort of soothing,” answered Akashi, motioning his hand to take another mikan from the bowl. He readily started to peel the citrus fruit, one of his red eyes keeping guard on the bluenette.

 

“Okay,” acknowledged Kuroko, looking back to the book. He could feel the redhead looking over at him and that was making him slightly nervous. Not about the stare itself. It was the fact that he just needed to be a man and get it over with – the more time he took to give the birthday gift that was in the front pocket of his hoodie to Akashi, the more hard it would be to do it later, since his nerves were slowly building up once again. He tightened his grip on the book slightly and took a small deep breath. “U-Um… Akashi-kun?”

 

“Hmm?” hummed the redhead, stuffing in his mouth another mikan wedge while looking over to the smaller male once again.

 

Kuroko gulped and then motioned his hand down to his hoodie’s pocket, picking up the small package in it and putting it on top of the wooden surface of the kotatsu. “H-Here… Once again, happy birthday…”

 

“Tetsuya…” murmured the surprised redhead, his eyes more open than it was usual. He switched his gaze between the small box wrapped in golden wrapping paper and the bluenette, who had stuffed his face on the open book in order to hide his embarrassment. “Can I open it?”

 

Akashi saw Kuroko nodding his head so softly it would be almost imperceptible if someone wasn’t close to him, seeing as the bluenette buried his face even more in the open book. Chuckling softly, he picked up the small box and started undoing the golden wrapping, very softly and slowly. He gave a quick sideway glance to the smaller male and saw him disguisedly peeking at him with one of his teal eyes.

 

He chuckled once again at the cuteness of the smaller male, and got back to what he was doing. Inside of the wrapping was a small black box.

 

“…!” When he opened the small box, Akashi thought his heart was going to stop. Inside of it was a black tungsten ring, with small aquamarine gems incrusted in it, a silver chain together with it so it could be tied around the neck. When he looked over to Kuroko, clear surprise in his whole face, he saw him looking the other way while holding up with his finger the same silver chain, only this one was securing a golden ring with small red garnet gems in the same pattern that his had. “…Is this the reason why you were so busy these last few months? And why you refused to take a bath with me earlier?”

 

“…I had to m-make enough money for the two r-rings… And y-you would have s-seen mine if we had taken a b-bath together…” mumbled shyly the bluenette, still looking the other way, his face hot from the deep red blush that it was housing right now.

 

“Tetsuya, look this way,” asked the taller male, motioning one of his hands to circle the other male’s waist. He saw him fervently shaking his head, the blush spreading as far as the back of his neck and ears. “Tetsuya, come on. Look this way.”

 

“I d-don’t want t-to,” stuttered Kuroko, turning his face even more away from the redhead as he felt him inching closer.

 

“This is not the time to act stubborn. Look at me,” continued insisting Akashi, moving closer to the bluenette while pulling him also closer through the hold he had on his waist. “I want you to put the ring on me.”

 

“…” Thinking closely about what he should do, Kuroko hesitantly started to turn around to look at Akashi. When he fully faced him, still avoiding making direct eye contact, he saw through the corner of his eye as the taller male lovingly stared at him with a delighted expression in his face. Maybe the redhead had actually really liked his present. “T-Turn around…”

 

“I want to see you putting it.”

 

“Uhh…” grunted softly the bluenette. Hands trembling slightly, he picked the silver chain from the other male’s hand and clumsily opened the clasp, putting his arms over the taller male’s shoulders so he could close it again while the chain circled his neck. “There, it’s d—“

 

Before the smaller male could finish his sentence, Akashi grabbed his two arms and pulled him to his embrace, lunging his face forward to kiss Kuroko. Hungrily tasting his mouth, Akashi fully circled the other male’s waist, pulling him closer against his body. Responding to the redhead’s moves, Kuroko also closed his arms around his neck and just allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. Yes, Akashi was definitely pleased with his gift.

 

“Tetsuya…” started Akashi, moving his head slightly away from the bluenette to break the kiss. He stared for a few seconds to his teal eyes and then bumped his forehead on the other male’s. “You have to go call your family afterwards.”

 

“Eh? Why?” asked the smaller male, a little bit breathless due to the kiss.

 

“Because… whatever you say or do, and even after Christmas ends, I’m not returning you to Tokyo,” continued the redhead, rubbing lightly his nose on the bluenette’s pale one. “Hmm… Well, I guess that after the holiday season ends, we do have to go get your things there.”

 

“What? I’m not following,” added Kuroko, tilting slightly his head while he tried to understand what the other male was talking about.

 

“Didn’t you just propose to me?” asked Akashi, a smirk surfacing in his features as he started tugging at the bluenette’s hoodie. “I just accept it when I told you to put the chain on me and kissed you. After we consummate it, isn’t it more than obvious that you will move in with me?”

 

“…Eh? Eh!? EH!?” A bright red blush readily bloomed in Kuroko’s face as he understood what was happening right now. He hadn’t meant it that way when he gave the ring to the redhead… or did he? Did he unconsciously propose to Akashi? _Oh my God…!_ “No, wait! I can’t just move in with you like that! I have my classes and part-time job in Tokyo, not to mention I need to take care of Nigou. And I can’t just suddenly call my parents and family and tell them that I’ll be living in Kyoto from now on. Also, stop pulling my clothes up! It’s way too cold to get undressed.”

 

“Your family knows we’re dating, just like mine does. If we tell them that we are finally shacking up, I don’t think anyone will be really that surprised. The other things are issues that can be easily solved,” continued the taller male, pulling further the hoodie. Even with the half-hearted fight against his advances, Akashi managed to successfully take it off of the bluenette. “And you say it’s cold? Then let’s warm up your body enough for you to complain about how hot it is.”

 

“Akashi-kun, I’m still talking. Don’t just start undressing me!” complained the bluenette, stopping the other male’s hands from also taking off his undershirt. “And we are under the kotatsu, how exactly do you plan on—“

 

Seeing the sly smirk that suddenly appeared in the redhead’s lips, Kuroko understood right away that Akashi had taken what he just said as a challenge. He knew that _now_ there was really nothing that would stop him from achieving what he wanted. He had successfully awakened the dormant lion inside of the redhead with his words.

 

Akashi released the smaller male’s undershirt and crawled out of the kotatsu, sitting behind him and putting his legs inside of the futon once again, the bluenette docked between them.

 

“You will cooperate too, right, Tetsuya?” asked the redhead slyly, the smirk widening on his features as he once again motioned his hands forward and started pulling his mate’s undershirt up.

 

“Do I even have a choice of not?” deadpanned Kuroko, looking backwards with a pink blush covering his cheeks.

 

“You do. But it will only be harder on you,” pointed out Akashi, biting softly into the smaller male’s earlobe, erupting from him a shiver. He proceeded forward on slowly undressing Kuroko off of his clothes, starting with his undershirt.

 

After having thrown the shirt to behind his back, the redhead pulled the smaller male’s face in his direction with one of his hands and hungrily kissed him, feasting on his tongue and saliva. With his other hand he started playing with one of his rosy nipples, pinching it softly and enjoying how it readily started to harden.

 

“Ngh… Akashi-kun…” softly whimpered Kuroko, a shiver crawling up his spine as he felt the taller male pull his nipple in between his fingers.

 

Smirking mischievously, Akashi motioned his face slightly down and started running his tongue on the bluenette’s shoulder blade, sometimes scrapping the soft, pale skin with his teeth. With his other hand now free, he also motioned it over to the smaller male’s chest and played now with the two erect pink buds. The beginning of a heavy panting and the slight rise in the body temperature that were occurring in Kuroko were pleasing him immensely – however, what he was taking more relish in all this was the whimpering and half-moans that escaped his throat every so often at his ministrations. The redhead really had missed making him come undone due to his touch.

 

“You’re already this worked up, Tetsuya?” teased Akashi, sliding one of his hands down through the naked chest and stomach of the bluenette and stopping it on top of the noteworthy erection covered by the fabric of his pants.

 

“Haa… We haven’t seen each other – ngh! – for close to four months… What did you expect?” tried to counterattack Kuroko, but his picked up breathing prevented him from sounding as sulking due to the redhead’s words as he truly felt.

 

“What? You haven’t been taking care of yourself?” teased once again Akashi, trailing with his finger the bulge in the pants, sometimes pressing down in it and erupting from the other male some more soft moans. “You have to properly do it from time to time… or your extremely erotic pheromones will start to tempt others again.”

 

“I don’t have ‘extremely erotic pheromones’… Ah— And when exactly have I tempted others?” tried to deadpan Kuroko, peering backwards to look at the other male, his cheeks flushed and eyes watery.

 

“If you haven’t noticed yet how others sometimes look at you, you really are asking for a nasty surprise to come at you one of these days,” sighed the redhead, giving a long lick to the smaller male’s shoulder blade, going up through his back and only stopping on the end of his shoulder, where he gave a quick and soft bite.

 

Even after having spent three years with them in the same club, Kuroko still hadn’t realized how both Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta used to look at him back in middle school. Nor how Kagami Taiga every so often threw him some heated gazes while they were playing basketball. That denseness present in the bluenette was extremely endearing and cute, but it worried Akashi to some degree – the fact that Kuroko so easily came to trust others was sometimes a problem that the person himself didn’t realize.

 

“But now in all seriousness, Tetsuya… You have to be more aware of your surroundings,” continued Akashi, slowly opening the fly of the smaller male’s pants. He tugged them slightly down and then touched the soaked with pre-cum front of the other male’s underwear, fondling softly his hardened member. “You probably have no idea how erotic your face is right now.”

 

“Ahh— The only times my face is ‘erotic’… haa… is when I’m with you… So you’re the only one who sees it…” confessed Kuroko in between ragged breathing and moans, supporting the back of his head in the redhead’s shoulder and rubbing it softly against him. “Besides… feeling good alone… Ngh! I don’t like it… I only want to feel good when I’m with you, Seijuurou-kun…”

 

Hearing that unexpected confession of the bluenette, together with the soft lick he gave him in the neck, made Akashi shiver, who had to suppress an animalistic grunt in his throat.

 

“Damn it, Tetsuya. That’s playing unfair,” half-complained the redhead, feeling his own erection throbbing inside of his pants. Observing the smirk that was painted in the bluenette’s features, he probably was thinking that he had won this round. However, when Akashi returned to his ministrations on his lower half, Kuroko’s smug face returned once again to the erotic mess that it was before. “But well, I do agree with you in one thing… ‘Playing’ together is much more enjoyable than doing it alone.”

 

Akashi withdrew his hands from the smaller male and took off his own upper clothes, throwing them to near the place where Kuroko’s had ended up on. Pushing the smaller male against the wooden surface of the kotatsu, he used the space created by that action to fully pull his pants and underwear down, teasingly sliding his fingertips through the bluenette’s hot and sweaty thighs on the way.

 

“Ngh… As I thought, it’s better if we do it elsewhere…” pointed out Kuroko, shivering slightly at the not yet totally hot wooden surface he had been leaned on. “Let’s go to your room instead, Seijuurou-kun…”

 

“Later we’ll go. Let’s have the first round here, though,” acknowledged Akashi, a smirk tugging his lips upwards. He ran his hands down through the velvety skin of the bluenette’s back, feeling it twitch lightly at his touch.

 

“Ahh—!” moaned Kuroko, feeling his hot hardened member suddenly being held by an equally hot hand. A massive shudder went down his spine when the redhead started slowly pumping his cock, lightly rubbing the head every so often with the tip of his finger. The bluenette lightly clawed the kotatsu’s surface, moaning without any attempt of restraining his voice. “Seiju— Ahh—!”

 

“This may be hard on you, but I need you to cum now, Tetsuya, or I won’t be able to stretch _this_ part,” suddenly said Akashi, hastening the movements of his hand to elicit an orgasm out of his mate. He lightly probed the other male’s crevice with a finger to indicate what he was referring to, seeing as Kuroko probably wasn’t on the best of his coherent self at the moment.

 

“Ngh… You want to—? Ahh… Why can’t we use… the usual… haa… stuff…?” asked Kuroko, moving his head slowly against the surface of the kotatsu to peer at the taller male behind him.

 

“It’s in my bedroom and I don’t feel like stopping right now so I can go get it,” explained Akashi. He motioned his body slightly up and leaned over the bluenette’s back, closing the distance between their faces. The redhead put his mouth almost glued to his small ear and mischievously whispered, “And that also means I don’t have any condoms with me at the moment. But don’t worry, Tetsuya. I’ll take full responsibility for it and help you clean up afterwards. I don’t want you to have an upset stomach later, after all.”

 

“Ugh…” So that’s what Akashi was after with this whole business of ‘consummating’ his ‘wedding proposal’ here in the kotatsu. For as much as the bluenette loved him, even he thought sometimes that the taller male’s manipulative and devilish side was akin to enable his lover to be called a ‘bastard’. He really wondered why the redhead had this awful habit of teasing him whenever he had a chance (more like, whenever he felt like it).

 

“So come on now, Tetsuya. Hurry up and cum so I can enjoy even further your sweet and erotic body,” insisted further Akashi, stroking the smaller male’s member more vigorously while once again playing with one of his nipples by pulling, twisting and rolling it between his fingers.

 

“Ahh— Seijuurou-kun…! Ngh…” The bluenette continued shivering with the pleasure that was rushing through his body, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He would really like to continue being ‘stubborn’, like the other male usually called him, but he was barely at his limit and was already starting to feel his release building up in the base of his member. When he felt the taller male suddenly pull and pinch his nipple at the same time, Kuroko moaned loudly and felt his body shaking fervently, as he spilled his honey on both Akashi’s hand and the futon on top of his lap.

 

“I love it when you’re obedient, Tetsuya,” chuckled Akashi, motioning his face forward to kiss lightly the panting male’s sweaty forehead. He released the now slightly softened member of the bluenette and looked down on his hand. It had come out a hefty amount of the white, sticky substance so Kuroko really wasn’t lying when he had said he didn’t usually found relief when he was by himself.

 

“You’re an… idiot…” half-admonished the bluenette, panting heavily to restore the energy spent with that orgasm – he knew he would need a lot of it for what was about to come.

 

“I feel hurt, Tetsuya. Aren’t you feeling good?” asked innocently Akashi while coating his fingers with the creamy release.

 

“I would feel much better… if you didn’t put your unorthodox teasing foreplay fort— Ahh!” started Kuroko. However, when he felt a slick finger probing inside of his crevice and readily hitting his good spot, his body shook with pleasure once again and a loud moan escaped his throat. The bluenette breathed deep and then looked backwards to the taller male, his watery eyes already releasing a few small droplets of salty water. “Haa… Ngh… You’re so… mean, Seijuurou-kun…”

 

“But you’re still enjoying it nevertheless,” teased Akashi, a naughty smirk on his features. He slowly started to move his finger in and out of the small crevice of the bluenette, patiently waiting for it to be relaxed enough to insert another one. “Ah, but I guess I’m to blame for it. Throughout all these years we’ve been dating, I’ve ended up making you become slightly masochistic.”

 

 _Yes, indeed a bastard sometimes,_ muttered inwardly the smaller male as he tried to control both his ragged breathing and loud moans. The only reason why he put up with the nasty sides of the redhead was the unconditional love that he felt for him – in the end, he accepted and welcomed all sides of Akashi, just as much the other male did with him. They might have taken some big detours to reach this comfort zone that they shared, but never once has Kuroko regretted it and, most likely, never will in the future.

 

Because Kuroko knew that, even with all the teasing and awful personality in general, he still wanted to spend the rest of his life beside this train-wreck of a man.

 

 _Ahh… I guess, in the end, I really did want to propose to him after all,_ inwardly thought the bluenette, giving a quick chuckle.

 

“What’s this? You must be taking this quite lightly, if you have the time to be chuckling by yourself,” suddenly spoke Akashi. “Here was I trying to be gentle and nice with you since we haven’t had sex for a while now. But I guess I don’t need to restrain myself, after all.”

 

“Eh? No, I was just— Hyaah!” All of a sudden, Akashi started to once again pump his erection, switching his pace several times through it, hastening his movements then slowing them down when the redhead felt he was close to orgasming once again. Behind him, the redhead inserted one more finger inside of his crevice, stretching his entrance even further. “No! Please wait, Seij— Ahh—! I’m cum— Ngh… Ahhh!”

 

Kuroko felt his head go through one more pleasurable white haze and his body spasmed as he released once again his creamy load against the futon, which was a complete wet mess due to his two climaxes and pre-cum.

 

“My, my… You’re not being fair here, Tetsuya,” jokingly complained the redhead, faking a sulking expression in his face (though the mischievous smirk in his lips proved completely that it was nothing more than one of his sneaky little schemes). “You have already cum two times. And I have yet to take my pants off. I’m getting extremely impatient here.”

 

“Haa… haa… And whose fault is it…?” counterattacked the smaller male, peering over to the smirking male. He was already completely exhausted and they haven’t even really started yet. And he knew how good Akashi’s stamina was. Maybe he should have pressed the other male even more for them to not have sex in the kotatsu and move to the bed in his bedroom. _Ugh, I have a feeling that tomorrow I won’t be able to get up…_

 

“The fault lies solemnly on me. However, Tetsuya… as I said, I’m getting extremely impatient,” added Akashi, the smirk in his features widening considerably as he took his fingers out of the bluenette’s crevice. He slowly pulled Kuroko back to a full sitting position with one hand, leaning his back on his chest, while with the other he leisurely unfastened his belt and opened his fly, finally freeing his throbbing member. “So I apologize beforehand if I go a little bit rough on you.”

 

In a swift motion, the redhead grabbed the smaller male by the waist with his hands and pulled him up, readily thrusting his cock in the tight crevice of his mate when he dropped him down to his lap once again.

 

“Ahh— Sei— Wait…!” moaned Kuroko, feeling his insides being completely filled to the brim with the hot and long member of his mate. He clutched with his hands the redhead’s arms that were gripping his waist and let his head fall backwards slightly. “Please wait…. haa… a few seconds…”

 

“Nn… You have five seconds,” acknowledged Akashi, giving a few licks to the length of the bluenette’s shoulder, every so often softly biting into it. “One… Two… Three… Ngh…!”

 

“Ahh—!” The redhead suddenly decided to give a thrust, erupting a loud moan and a shudder out of him, feeling as his pleasure spot was hit one more time, this time by something much bigger and harder. “Ahh… L-Liar… You didn’t… haa… reach five… Ngh—“

 

“This time it was your fault, Tetsuya… Clenching up on me all of a sudden like that and you expect me to not move?” explained Akashi, sliding his hands through the smaller male’s skin to get a better hold on his body. “After spending months without touching you, you really can’t expect me to be able to control myself, right?”

 

Before Kuroko could start complaining again to him, the redhead started to move his mate’s body, thrusting his member in and out, enjoying the pleasure that it was rubbing his cock in the tight walls of the wet crevice. The bluenette simply moaned in ecstasy, feeling that particular spot of his gland being hit again and again.

 

“Seiju— Too… hot…!” complained Kuroko in between whimpers and gasps, a thin trickle of saliva going down his chin. He shifted his head backwards and tried to look at the taller male, his teal eyes streaming salty tears due to the pleasure and pain, the former much more accentuated than the latter. “Let’s go… haa… to the bed…”

 

“Oh, now you complain that it’s hot,” teased Akashi, giving one more heavy thrust and then halting his movements. He released one of the bluenette’s sides and lunged his hand forward, sticking one of his fingers forward and softly trailing the length of the hard and leaking member of the other male. “But Tetsuya, if I took you to the bedroom, I would have to stop. Do you want me to stop? Hmm?”

 

“Ugh…” Kuroko looked sideways to the redhead, feeling his cock twitching with the soft teasing of Akashi’s fingers. His body was already screaming for one more climax and the quicker it would come, the better it would be. Surrendering completely, he let his head drop against the taller male’s shoulder one more time and closed his half-lidded eyes. “Don’t stop… Seijuurou-kun… Please don’t stop…”

 

Smirking at the bluenette’s decision (that he already knew it would be such), Akashi resumed his movements again, holding the two sides of the smaller male’s waist to create the correct angle and motion. He suddenly felt Kuroko releasing one of his arms and motion his hand forward, and that only made his smirk grow even more mischievous.

 

“Don’t touch yourself, Tetsuya,” warned the redhead all of a sudden, pulling his mate’s arm back to the same position. “Since you already came two times with my hand, I want you to cum this time with the pleasure I provide you in _here_.”

 

“Ahh—!” Kuroko felt one more heavy thrust hit his insides, arching his back slightly with the spark of pleasure that flashed through his body, from head to toes. However, Akashi suddenly stopped one more time. Not understanding this unexpected halt, he peered to the taller male, panting heavily. “…Seijuurou-kun?”

 

“You know… Today I still haven’t seen your face when you cum, Tetsuya,” started Akashi, another sly smirk surfacing in his features. “Hm… That’s something we have to fix right away.”

 

“Eh? What do you— Hyaah!” yelped the bluenette in surprise, not expecting that the redhead would just suddenly rotate his body around and put his pale legs around his waist, the two of them now facing each other.

 

“Okay, now it’s better,” acknowledged Akashi, giving a quick nod with his head as he lunged his face forward to hungrily kiss the smaller male, once again shifting his light body up and down.

 

“Mhm… Please warn me… haa… next time…” half-admonished the bluenette in between kisses, motioning his hands up to encircle the taller male’s neck and closing the distance between their upper bodies even more.

 

“I already warned you that I could be a little bit rougher than usual today,” pointed out Akashi, breaking the kiss and lowering his face a little bit to lick and nibble on the length of his mate’s neck.

 

“You’re usually… Ahh—! …so level-headed...” panted Kuroko, eyeing briefly the ring displayed near the redhead’s collarbone. A soft smile started to tug his lips slightly upwards and he leaned his forehead against the taller male’s. “What made you… ngh… so impatient today?”

 

“You just made me fall in love with you all over again,” confessed Akashi all of a sudden, staring intently with his red eyes to the teal ones of his lover. “I’ve loved you since middle school and I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve made my heart flutter or skip beats or how many times you’ve made me think ‘Ah, that’s why I love my Tetsuya’. But I guess your unexpected marriage proposal hit me harder than I thought. I mean, I never thought it would be _you_ proposing to _me_ , after all.”

 

“…” Kuroko stared back to those full-of-love eyes and straightened his back slightly, creating a little bit of distance between their faces. He let his eyes dance around for a few seconds through the room, a bright red blush surfacing in his entire face as he gathered enough courage to voice out his words. “A… Akashi Seijuurou… will you… spend the rest of your life with me… until death do us apart?”

 

“…!” Akashi was momentarily taken aback by the bluenette’s words, but he softly smiled at them and gave a chaste kiss to his lips. “Was there even a chance of me not doing that? You know that you will only be able to get rid of me for the short time where one of us dies and the other is still alive. Since we’ll continue to be together even in the afterlife.”

 

“Then I hope I die first, since I don’t want to live not even one second in a world where you’re not there.” Kuroko happy smiled to the redhead and motioned his face forward to kiss him, tightening his hold around his lover’s – well, from now on, fiancé or husband – neck.

 

“Let’s finish this quickly here, so I can take you to _our_ bedroom,” added Akashi, breaking the kiss and staring straight to his lovely bluenette’s eyes. “I want to make love to you until you can’t stand on your own two feet. Then nurse you back to health, only to make a mess out of you again.”

 

“Idio— Ahh! Ngh… Ah—“ moaned Kuroko, holding tightly into the redhead while clawing lightly the skin on his shoulders and back, as the taller male continuously rocked his body up and down. A major shiver ran down his spine while he tried to make a hopeless attempt to hold in his climax for a little bit longer. However, what needed to be released, had to be released. “Ahh— Seijuurou! I can’t… haa… anymore… Cumming! I’m—!”

 

“Ngh… I’m cumming too…!” gasped Akashi, burying his fingers deeper into the smaller male’s waist while giving some more vigorous thrusts.

 

Kuroko moaned loudly, arching his back backwards as he spilled his honey all over the stomach and chest of the redhead. After one more thrust, he felt Akashi’s body trembling slightly and then a liquid hotness gushed into the depths of his crevice, filling his insides even more. Both of them panting heavily, the bluenette let his body relax, slumping down his sweaty forehead against the taller male’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, Tetsuya,” softly murmured the redhead, giving a quick kiss on the side of the smaller male’s neck.

 

“Mhm… I love you too, Seijuurou-kun,” also murmured the bluenette, snuggling his body against his mate’s.

 

“Okay, then. Up we go!” Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the buttocks and motioned his body up, the bluenette yelping in surprise while being forced to tightly hold on onto the taller male, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. “Now it’s time to move to the bedroom.”

 

“Ngh… At least take it out of me,” complained the smaller male, giving a quick sigh. They were in the middle of the afternoon, but he just knew that this night he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep at all.

 

“That would be such a waste of time. This way I can get down to it as soon as I put you in the bed,” pointed out Akashi with a teasing voice. “Don’t count on getting much rest until tomorrow. I want to use all the remaining hours of my birthday to fully quench my thirst and hunger for my delicious Tetsuya.”

 

“I wasn’t counting on it from the moment you started undressing me,” deadpanned Kuroko. “Just don’t go overboard. I want to have strength enough in my body to enjoy Christmas.”

 

“I can’t guarantee you anything,” added Akashi, a sly smirk appearing in his features as he opened the door to his bedroom.

 

“Ugh… You’re a devil…”

 

“Yes, I am. Your exclusive devil.”

 

Akashi entered inside of his room and started closing the door behind them, already lunging his face forward in Kuroko’s direction to kiss him one more time.

 

It’s needless to say that the door was only open once again in the next day.

 

-.-

 

“You know…” started deadpanning Kuroko, opening his mouth to once again take in the spoon of food that Akashi was motioning in his direction. “I know I said I hoped to die first that you. But I want to live until I’m very old so please hold back just a little bit, Seijuurou-kun. I feel so weak I can’t even lift my arms to feed myself.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya,” apologized the redhead, chuckling softly at the words of the bedridden male. “I just can’t control myself when I’m with you.”

 

“Well, then until you learn to control yourself, I won’t move in with you,” added the bluenette, chewing on his food. Observing the pouting expression that readily surfaced in the taller male’s face, he chuckled and slowly motioned his tired body in his direction. Kuroko gave a quick peck on his lover’s lips and smiled. “Since you’re such a quick learner, I take it that you will have that little problem solved by the end of this year, right?”

 

“Of course I will. Who do you think I am?” smirked Akashi, putting the spoon back in the plate and then putting them in the nightstand. He motioned his hand back up and lovingly cupped the face of the bluenette. “And from now on, I will see you every single day. So I won’t need to be in such a haste to enjoy our little nighttime moments.”

 

“You’re such a beast,” teasingly admonished Kuroko.

 

“You still love me this way,” pointed out the redhead, giving a quick peck to his mate’s cheek.

 

“Well, I can’t argue against that one,” conceded the bluenette, giving a quick peck in return to the other male. “Owow… But seriously, please control yourself a little bit.”

 

“Ahahaha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it!
> 
> So now I have given (my) Kuroko's (written) "virginity" to Akashi - like it should happen! What better birthday present could our devilish redhead ask for? XD
> 
> P.S. Check out my twitter to see my other birthday present for Akashi *winks*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


End file.
